Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) była jedną z drugoplanowych postaci w serii Naruto. Był kapitanem ANBU i członkiem słynnego klanu Uchiha Konohagakure. Przyłączył się do organizacji przestępczej Akatsuki, aby służyć jako podwójny szpieg, by później zostać zaginionym ninja rangi S, ponieważ uczestniczył w morderstwie całego swojego klanu na rozkaz od przełożonych. Charakterystyka Wygląd Itachi posiadał onyksowe oczy, pod którymi znajdowała się długa, wyraźnie widoczna "dolina łez". Jego włosy były kruczoczarne i związane w niski kucyk, a jego twarz okalała rozdzielona na dwie części grzywka, która sięgała do długości jego policzków; kucyk oraz grzywka stawały się dłuższe wraz z wiekiem. Jego ogólny wygląd był bardzo podobny do Sasuke. Dodatkowo, tak jak jego brat był uważany za niezwykle przystojnego, gdyż wiele dziewcząt było nim zauroczonych. Kiedy żył w Konohagakure, jego codzienny ubiór składał się z czarnej koszulki z herbem klanu Uchiha na plecach, bandaży na kostkach i czarnych sandałów. Nosił garbowane spodnie z woreczkiem na broń, który był przypięty do jego pleców. Będąc na misji, nosił standardowy uniform ANBU składający się z ochraniaczy na rękach, kamizelki kuloodpornej i porcelanowej maski, przypominającej łasicę z czerwonymi, trójkątnymi paskami na górze. Jako członek Akatsuki, nosił standardowy płaszcz organizacji i ochraniacz Konohy z jej przeciętnym symbolem, co symbolizowało jego zerwanie więzi z wioską. Wysoki kołnierz płaszcza ukrywał znaczną część jego włosów. Czasami rozpinał swój płaszcz na wysokość klatki piersiowej i pozostawiając w tym miejscu swoją lewą rękę, zamiast w rękawie. Pod płaszczem nosił ubrania podobne do reszty członków Akatsuki: siatkowaną zbroję z granatowymi akcentami pod identyczną koszulką z prostym, białym paskiem wokół talii i ciemnoniebieskich spodni. Na serdecznym palcu swojej prawej dłoni nosił pierścień Akatsuki w kolorze czerwonym, na którym widniał napis "cynober" (朱, shu). Jego paznokcie u rąk i stóp były pomalowane na fioletowo. Itachi nosił także naszyjnik, składający się z trzech srebrnych pierścieni z czerwonymi klejnotami pośrodku. Po byciu wskrzeszonym przez Kabuto, był widziany nosząc długi, bordowy płaszcz tak jak pozostali wskrzeszeni ninja, zachowując przy tym swoje ciemnoniebieskie spodnie i czarne sandały. Jego skóra stała się bardzo blada, dodatkowo posiadając linie na twarzy, włosy ciemnoszare a jego onyksowe oczy puste i bez źrenic. Osobowość Od najmłodszych lat Itachi był spokojny i wnikliwy, wykazując zauważalną dojrzałość jak na swój wiek i wiedzę na temat radzenia sobie w każdej sytuacji. Mimo wszystkich swoich osiągnięć, talentów i sławy Itachi był raczej skromnym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie był arogancki w kwestii swoich umiejętności ani nie lekceważył innych, a większość rzeczy, które powiedział, były obiektywne i bezstronne. Gdyby przeciwnik przekroczył jego oczekiwania lub stanowił uzasadnione wyzwanie dla niego lub jego sojuszników, Itachi swobodnie się do tego przyzna. Jako siedmiolatek jego rozumowanie było na równi z Hokage. Studiując historię, nie tylko swojego klanu czy wioski, ale świata, zyskał szersze uznanie tego, co było ważne. Ta wiedza pozwoliła mu zrozumieć, jak doszło do wydarzeń z przeszłości, a kiedy zastosował to samo zrozumienie w przyszłości, zaczął się martwić o to, co się dzieje. W tym samym czasie Itachi był jeszcze dość naiwny jako dziecko w wielu rzeczywistych scenariuszach i jako taki chętnie uczył się od swoich rówieśników, jak rozróżniać sytuacje. Żył zdystansowany, obserwując osoby i pomysły, nie angażując się bezpośrednio, aby je w pełni zrozumieć. Chociaż takie podejście nie pozwoliło mu zbliżyć się do wielu ludzi, pozwoliło mu myśleć i działać bez uprzedzeń i oceniać rzeczy ściśle według własnych zasług. W anime Itachi przypadkowo zyskał wielu przyjaciół i wielbicieli za jego autentyczną troskę o innych, pomimo jego pasywnej natury. Myślał o shinobi i pochodzeniu wioski oraz jej przyszłości. Z tego powodu nigdy nie stał się arogancki w kwestii własnych umiejętności lub osiągnięć; do którego większość jego opinii lub oświadczeń była zwykle dobrze uzasadniona, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację taką, jaka była. Z tego powodu nie był zbyt lojalny wobec swojego klanu, tak powszechnego wśród Uchiha; chociaż kochał swoją rodzinę i chciał dla nich jak najlepiej, wiedział, że są ważniejsze rzeczy niż osobiste aspiracje Uchiha. Marzeniem Itachiego było zostać Hokage, choć ukrywał to przed innymi. Itachi był również jednym z niewielu wieśniaków w Konoha, który nie miał pretensji do Naruto Uzumaki, wierząc, że Naruto jest największą ofiarą ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego i okazywał mu życzliwość za każdym razem, gdy spotykali się przypadkiem. Itachi, jako pacyfista głęboko w sercu, tak naprawdę nie lubił walczyć i unikał walki, gdyby tylko mógł. Kiedy nie mógł, kończył walkę tak szybko, jak to możliwe, cały czas się powstrzymując. Mimo to Itachi czuł, że jego własne potrzeby są drugorzędne w stosunku do większego dobra i w tym celu został shinobi. Trenował niestrudzenie, aby poprawić się tak szybko, jak mógł, i poddał się wszelkim niedogodnościom życia jako shinobi, bez narzekania na prostą motywację bycia użytecznym dla innych. Jego zaangażowanie ograniczało lekkomyślność, ponieważ prywatnie trenował przy użyciu wyjątkowo śmiercionośnych metod, takich jak unikanie fali kunai w anime. Osiągnięcie tak wielkiego wyniku jak ninja pozwoliło Itachiemu podejść do problemów mniej gwałtownie niż inni, zadowalając jego kochającą pokój naturę. Te dwie skrajności jego charakteru popadły w konflikt, gdy wydarzenia zbliżyły się do Upadku Klanu Uchiha; nie chciał skrzywdzić swojej rodziny i dążył do pokojowego rozwiązania, ale wiedział, że ścieżka z najmniejszym rozlewem krwi będzie eksterminacją klanu. Kiedy klan Uchiha odmówił powstrzymania się od ich planów, Itachi został przyparty do muru, a jego zwykle uprzejme podejście do swoich klanów stało się bardziej gwałtowne, krytykując ich otwarcie i atakując ich za wybory, które przypieczętowały ich los i jego własny. Pomimo jego naturalnego pacyfizmu i życzliwości Itachi był opętany gniewną i bezlitosną stroną, gdy ci, których kochał, byli ranni lub zagrożeni. W zemście za tchórzliwe manipulacje ojca Yashiro Uchiha z cienia i pomagając sprowokować wojnę przeciwko Konohagakure, samemu będąc wolnym od odpowiedzialności, Itachi użył swojej Tsukuyomi, aby zmusić go do przeżywania dni tortur w jednej chwili po uświadomieniu mu, jak słaby był w porównaniu do samego Itachiego. Itachi użył później Amaterasu do zabicia bezsilnego Korzenia Sugaru, w ramach zemsty za zatrucie Shisui przez Sugaru. Pomimo urazów, jakie poniósł po zabiciu własnej rodziny, Itachi nie obwiniał przywódców Konohy, którzy powierzyli mu misję; chociaż nie ufał Danzō na poziomie osobistym, wiedział, że ma on na myśli wyłącznie dobro wioski. Ale Itachi - częściowo z powodu jego misji dołączenia do Akatsuki - zmienił się znacznie po masakrze, rzadko, jeśli w ogóle, okazując emocje. Stał się bardziej podatny na okazywanie siły i pozwalał na pewne gwałtowne nawyki swojego partnera, Kisame, pod pozorem, że wspierało to cele Akatsuki. Itachi nie mógł i nie do końca wytrząsnąłby swoje pacyfistyczne sposoby i uciekłby od konfrontacji lub powstrzymałby Kisame, gdyby prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia szkód dodatkowych stało się zbyt wysokie dla nich samych lub innych. Ponadto, Itachi czasami okazywał swoją moralność, wyrażając obrzydzenie z powodu braku troski Orochimaru o ludzkie życie. Podczas gdy Kisame czasami protestował, uważał Itachiego za dobrego przyjaciela i słuchał jego instrukcji. Itachi miał także przyzwoitą współpracę ze swoim poprzednim partnerem Jūzō, okazując mu szacunek i po jego śmierci, umieszczając resztki Kubikiribōchō w dłoni Jūzō. Pokój i ochrona Konohy były zawsze dla Itachiego bardzo ważne, ale to jego poświęcenie dla własnego brata, Sasuke, miało priorytet w każdej sytuacji. Od czasu gdy Sasuke był niemowlęciem, Itachi miał za zadanie się nim opiekować. W anime Itachi poprawnie odgadł płeć Sasuke przed narodzinami swojego młodszego brata. Spędzali razem całe dni w lasach wokół Konohy, przeżywając przygody i wykonując samozwańcze misje. Kiedy Itachi stał się znakomitym ninja i poświęcił wiele uwagi ojcu, poświęcił szczególny czas na wypełnienie butów ojca dla dobra Sasuke, czasami nawet odmawiając życzeniom ojca, aby uszczęśliwić Sasuke. Z kolei Sasuke chciał być jak jego starszy brat i często prosił Itachiego o szkolenie go w sztuce ninja. Itachi prawie nigdy tego nie zrobił, szturchając go w czoło i obiecując, że wyszkoli go innym razem. Niestety, żadna z tych obietnic nie została dotrzymana. Bezpieczeństwo Sasuke ostatecznie przekonało Itachiego do zabicia reszty Uchiha, wierząc, że jego własne potępienie jest tego warte, jeśli zapewnia to przetrwanie Sasuke. Mimo że zrobił to dla własnego brata, Itachi chciał zostać ukarany za swoje zbrodnie i wybrał Sasuke jako tego, który zemści się na nim. Aby popchnąć Sasuke w tym kierunku, Itachi ukrył prawdziwy powód swoich działań i zamiast tego przyjął postać człowieka, który nie kochał swojego młodszego brata. Itachiemu zależało na Sasuke tylko z powodu oczu, które mógł przyjąć, aby zyskać Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Jego działania w Akatsuki miały na celu wzmocnienie tej osobowości i za każdym razem, gdy spotykał Sasuke przez lata, drwił z jego słabości i zachęcał go, aby był wystarczająco silny, by go zabić. Jego plan był taki, że po zabiciu Sasuke zostanie okrzyknięty bohaterem. Itachi nigdy nie chciał, aby Sasuke poznał prawdę dotyczącą masakry Uchiha, a jeśli tak, to miał nadzieję, że pamięć o nienawistnym starszym bracie sprawi, że nie uwierzy w to. Ciągłe dążenie Itachiego do pokoju, w połączeniu z najwyższą tajemnicą jego misji i jego zdolnością do dbania o otaczających go ludzi, skłoniły Itachiego do przyjęcia na siebie wszystkich ciężarów, wierząc, że nie potrzebuje pomocy towarzyszy. Po śmierci i reinkarnacji Itachi odkrywa, że jego plany w dużej mierze zawiodły; Sasuke nie jest bohaterem, poznał prawdę o tym, co zrobił Itachi, a teraz chce zniszczyć Konohe przez czyny Itachiego i cierpienia klanu Uchiha. Potem zaczyna dostrzegać wadę w swoich pierwotnych planach: próbował raczej manipulować Sasuke, niż być z nim szczerym i ufać własnej sile. Uznając swoje błędy, Itachi może znów być sobą zamiast kierować się osobowością, będącą jego maską, będąc otwarcie życzliwym dla innych i wykazując suche poczucie humoru nawet w stresujących sytuacjach. Ufał Naruto Uzumaki, aby powstrzymać Sasuke przed pójściem dalej ścieżką ciemności, a po tym, jak Naruto ogłasza, że sam powstrzyma całą wojnę, ostrzega Naruto przed zapomnieniem o wartości jego przyjaciół, tak jak on i „Madara”, przypominając mu, jak ci, których kochał, pomogli mu dojść tak daleko. Itachi później okazuje nawet empatię swojemu wrogowi Kabuto Yakushi, mówiąc mu, że taka ścieżka może prowadzić tylko do porażki, jednocześnie widząc w końcu uznanie jego prawdziwej jaźni za kim on jest i wybaczając sobie za swoje błędy. Itachi wykazuje ponadto refleksyjną stronę, odrzucając twierdzenia Sasuke, że był doskonały i mówiąc mu, że doskonałości nigdy nie może osiągnąć jedna osoba. W końcu jest także otwarty i szczery wobec Sasuke podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, przyznając się do tego, co zrobił, a nawet dzieląc się informacjami, o których Sasuke jeszcze nie wiedział. Przeprasza go za niedopełnienie obowiązków starszego brata, zastanawiając się, czy bycie z Sasuke od samego początku mogło pozwolić im uniknąć zniszczenia Uchiha. W swoich ostatnich chwilach Itachi mówi Sasuke, że nie potrzebuje przebaczenia i że zawsze będzie go kochał bez względu na wszystko. Umiejętności Nawet w klanie Uchiha, Itachi był shinobim o ogromnym talencie, często ukazując sprawność wykraczającą poza jego wiek i dynamicznie wspinając się po stopniach rang ninja. Był wybitnie sprawny we wszystkich trzech głównych umiejętnościach shinobi, zdobywając pochwały zarówno od swoich sojuszników, jak i wrogów; Orochimaru, jeden z Sanninów, otwarcie przyznał, że Itachi był znacznie silniejszy od niego. Obito twierdził, że pomimo bycia dotkniętym nieuleczalną chorobą, Itachi nadal był w pełni zdolny do zabicia Sasuke, gdyby tylko chciał. Jako pacyfista, w głębi serca Itachi tak naprawdę nie lubił walczyć i starał się unikać walk najlepiej jak tylko mógł. Kiedy nie był w stanie uniknąć konfrontacji fizycznej, starał się ją zakończyć tak szybko jak to możliwe, przez cały czas trzymając swoje prawdziwe zdolności na wodzy. Nawet pomimo bycia opanowanym w ten sposób, drużyna złożona z jōninów nadal nie była w stanie go pokonać. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Jako członek klanu Uchiha, czakra Itachiego była naturalnie silna, a jej prawdziwe rezerwy były ponadprzeciętne, co niestety pogorszyło się przez jego nieuleczalną chorobę. To uniemożliwiło mu branie udziału w długich pojedynkach. Posiadał też limit na użytkowanie technik swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, gdyż mógł użyć go jedynie trzy razy dziennie, potrzebując po tym znacznej przerwy, po której nawet Sharingan musiał zostać zdezaktywowany. Itachi posiadał bardzo dopracowaną kontrolę czakry. Był nawet w stanie wykonywać techniki za pomocą jednej dłoni. Choć nie preferował tej metody walki, Itachi był bardzo uzdolniony w taijutsu – wystarczająco, aby z łatwością pokonać trzech członków Wojskowych Policyjnych Sił Konohy w wieku trzynastu lat. Posiadał imponującą szybkość i refleks, w szczególności ruchów rąk. Zaliczało się w to zarówno rzucanie broniami, jak i wykonywanie pieczęci, co czasami wyglądało tak jakby w ogóle nie używał ich do wykonania technik; nawet uzdolnieni użytkownicy Sharingana mieli trudności ze skopiowaniem jego technik. Jego prędkość pozwalała mu na pierwszy atak w walce, a następnie błyskawiczne przeniesienie się do lokacji odwrotu swoich przeciwników, zanim zdołali odkryć jego zniknięcie, nie dając im tym samym żadnej szansy na zapoczątkowanie kontrataku. Itachi posiadał także godną uwagi siłę fizyczną. Potrafił zablokować atak Samehady dzierżonej przez Kisame, za pomocą jedynie kunai. Ninjutsu Itachi potrafił wywoływać kruki, które zazwyczaj przywoływał w stadach, aby okrążyć i odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika. Potrafił także przemienić kruki w klony siebie samego, aby zachęcić przeciwników do ataku. Był prawdopodobnie w stanie tworzyć cieniste klony, będące w stanie zwabić wrogów przed wybuchem. Itachi był również dobrze zaznajomiony w fūinjutsu, w szczególności w tych, które mógł aktywować w obecności specjalnej osoby i jej Sharingana. W czasach przynależności do ANBU, Itachi stał się biegły w ostrożności, infiltracji i skrytobójstwie. Bukijutsu Jako w pełni wyszkolony członek ANBU z Konohy, Itachi był doświadczony w posługiwaniu się mieczem, który był jego główną bronią w czasie Upadku Klanu Uchiha. Tak jak wielu członków swojego klanu, specjalizował się w shurikenjutsu. Nawet jako dziecko, Itachi potrafił perfekcyjnie uderzyć skomplikowaną partię ośmiu tarcz, z których jedna była ukryta w ślepym punkcie, poprzez precyzyjne zmienienie kierunku swojego pocisku za pomocą kolejnego, tak aby zmienić kierunki obu pocisków w powietrzu. Jego prędkość rzutów była niespotykana, na tyle, aby utrzymać i następnie negować korzyści Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka. Był wystarczająco komfortowy z kunai, że używał go do starcia z przeciwnikami używających mieczy. W anime, nauczył się zaawansowanej sztuczki od Shisui, aby dać swoim przeciwnikom znacznie mniejszy czas na reakcję. Genjutsu Ze względu na swoją pacyfistyczną naturę, Itachi specjalizował się w genjutsu, które było najczęściej wykonywane za pomocą Sharingana. Jego iluzje często posiadały w sobie kruki i były wykonywane tuż po zaledwie niewielkim momencie kontaktu wzrokowego. Były również nieprzerwane, dzięki czemu cele, które spodziewały się genjutsu mogły nieszybko odkryć, że padły jego ofiarą. Jeśli przeciwnicy usiłowali uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego w obawie przed jego Sharinganem, Itachi mógł zamiast tego wykonać genjutsu poprzez jedyne wskazanie na nich. Itachi potrafił także używać genjutsu do przekazywania informacji lub psychicznego unieruchamiania wrogów, pozwalając mu na zakończenie walki tuż przez jej początkiem. W starciu z innymi użytkownikami genjutsu, potrafił obrócić ich genjutsu przeciwko nim. Ao zauważył, że Itachi był jedyną osobą, która potrafiła użyć swojego genjutsu do kontroli innych, którzy nie przybywali w jego zasięgu, włączając w to nawet Dywizję Sensorów. Sharingan Itachi przebudził i opanował swojego Sharingana w wieku 8 lat, demonstrując zdolność i moc przewyższające te należące do większości jego klanu. W anime, jego sprawność i czyny z nim związane sprawiły, że zdobył sławę jako "Itachi z Sharinganem" (写輪眼のイタチ, Sharingan no Itachi). Utrzymywał go aktywnego przez większość czasu, co minimalnie wyczerpywało jego rezerwy czakry. Sharingan pozwalał Itachiemu na zobaczenie przepływu czakry u swoich przeciwników, przewidywanie ich ruchów, a także umożliwienie wykonania genjutsu. Ponadto, dzięki Sharinganowi był w stanie wykonać technikę Izanami, będąca odpowiednikiem znacznie niebezpieczniejszego Izanagi. Ciekawostki * Jego imię w języku japońskim oznacza "łasica". * Jego ulubione słowo to "pokój". * Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest kapusta, a najmniej lubianym stek. * „Szalony śmiech” Itachiego przed walką z Sasuke stał się najmniej popularny w internecie, podobnie jak u Sasuke. * W w wersji na GBA gry Naruto: Path of the Ninja, można było walczyć jako Itachi po zakończeniu gry. Linki zewnętrzne * Itachi Uchiha na Złoczyńcy Wiki. en:Itachi Uchiha Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Naruto Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Istotni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Bohaterscy kryminaliści Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mądrzy Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Niechciani Kategoria:Fałszywi antagoniści Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Fałszywie oskarżeni Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Bohaterscy kłamcy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Bohaterscy zabójcy Kategoria:Budzący strach Kategoria:Bohaterowie wojenni Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Przywoływacze Kategoria:Zmieniacze Rzeczywistości Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Ocalone dusze Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Bezcieleśni Kategoria:Sieroty Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Pionki złoczyńcy Kategoria:Powiązani ze złoczyńcą Kategoria:Przyjaciele złoczyńcy Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Chorzy psychicznie Kategoria:Organizatorzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie z przeszłości Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Miłosierni Kategoria:Ostatni ze swojego rodzaju Kategoria:Bohaterowie z alternatywnych rzeczywistości Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy Kategoria:Legendarni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterscy najemnicy Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Słudzy złoczyńcy Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności